1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shackle-type connector which can be rapidly attached to round-link chains for connection to an external device, such as a piece of hydraulic rescue equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known, especial y for the transport of cargo, to use a shortening strap in which a round-steel link chain is inserted through a chain passage hole and can be fixed by being inserted into a narrow holding slot. See Erlau AG of Aalen, company brochure DIB/773/d 0890/5 which describes the VLS shortening strap. However, with this type of connector there is a disadvantage that, under unfavorable conditions, the chain can slip out of the holding slot and detach itself.
When chains are used with hydraulic rescue equipment, which is used for rescuing persons who are trapped in vehicles involved in accidents (for example, see Applicant's "LUKAS Rescue System" company brochure HR 41 221 OE), unintentional detachment of the chain could be fatal.